A Symphony of Innocence
by Miss Tigger
Summary: Her sound, it was a sound none of them had heard for a long time, whether it was from her violin or her voice. But that sound that haunted all who knew, her laugh. Some forgot how it sounded, some wished they knew, and others think they can still hear it. But out of all of them, only two wished they never heard it to begin with. KandaxOCxLavi
1. Prologue

**|| DISCLAIMER || No own, sadly.**

**|| A/N || My first DGM story! *clinks glass* Okay, so, I usually come up with HUGE amounts of ideas for whatever I'm obsessing about at the current moment, now being D. Gray-man. So hey, I though after reading some fanfictions under the category, why not write a story of my own? If the readers of my previous stories are reading this right now… I'm sorry for starting yet another new story D; BUT DO NOT WORRY, I've been working on reviving _The Second Skylark, Two For One, _and a rather recent story: _Voice._ So fret not! They will be updated! Until then, ciao~**

**PS: Let this video load and then play it when the time is right! **

**youtube . com/watch?v=H9Q0yRyRO9E (remove spaces)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Symphony of Innocence<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

Komui Lee shuffled through the en mass of papers that covered the floor of his office like the ill & dying during the Bubonic Plague as he made his way from the door to his desk. Really, he should start getting around to them, he always tells himself, but when he had began to start his darling sister Lenalee would walk him with some fresh coffee and he would (as usual) glomp her with hugs or cheesy, loving sibling lines that he said. Once he reached his desk he placed a manila folder next to a black phone before moving around to sit behind the desk. Tidying up the stacks of yet-to-be-signed papers into stacks before picking up and opening the manila folder and reviewing it before he was to debrief the group of exorcists he was about to assign to this mission to. He racked his memory and a recent section of the mission register to check who was currently on a mission, those who returned (he always preferred to allow the exorcists at least a day to recuperate if he could), and those who were currently free.

Considering the goal and location, he decided to send his sister and the white haired exorcist Allen Walker, considering Lavi was currently recuperating from his last mission and Kanda might not enjoy the location. So that made Allen the one by default. He let his golem out and connected it to Lenalee and Allen's golems. "This is Komui. Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker are to head down to my office for mission debriefing. That will be all."

* * *

><p>"…briefing. That will be all." The duo's golems then returned to their previous positions while their masters and friends stared blankly at their half-eaten (or in Allen's case half-devoured) food. Kanda had a look of slight irritation that Komui's voice had interrupted their meal with the mentions of a mission. He had been ordered – no <em>forced<em> – by Lenalee to stay and recuperate before he was allowed even _near_ a mission's information packet. Lavi was a bit upset he couldn't go (and was totally laughing at Kanda's reason for having been _forced _to stay and "loiter around" as he so put it but was keeping it on the down-low so that he wouldn't have to revisit the infirmary for more bandages and disinfectant). "So Komui's gonna send you two on a mission?" Lavi said grinning a goofy grin. "I wonder what it is." His peppy mood only seemed to annoy Kanda more or some reason.

"Baka Usagi, shut your mouth and eat or I'll force it down your throat."

Lenalee frowned as she finished the rest of her meal. "Kanda!" The male simply "che'd" before continuing to eat his usual soba. "Allen hurry up and finish your…food."

The white haired exorcist walked back - had finished his last remaining 15 plates of various foods and had taken the dirty dished back while Lenalee was scolding Kanda. "Let's go, Lenalee." The duo left behind the irritated male and eccentric Bookman Jr. as they made their way to the supervisor's office. It took ten minutes for them to reach the Science Department and another two to cross to the entrance of the fence-for-walls office. The moment Lenalee stepped a foot in Komui had glomped his sister saying things like "Ohh~ my dear sweet sister Lenalee~!" and the like before she had hit him into his desk with a hardback book. The white-clad man regained his composure (or whatever was there) and picked up a manila folder.

"Allen, Lenalee, how do you feel about classical music?" The question surprised the both of them.

Allen scratched his head and spoke first. "Master didn't really like it but he went to concerts often since he could drink himself asleep. But I guess you can say I really enjoy it." Komui nodded then turned to Lenalee.

"It's not unpleasant to listen to, so I suppose I like it too."

"That's good. I just so happen to have two tickets for a viewing box for an event they're holding for the opening night at the grand theater in London. It's tomorrow night but you'll be leaving soon so you have extra time to investigate this before the event."

"What is the mission about Brother?" Lenalee asked for the sake of Allen's confusion.

"Well according to the finders we dispatched there there's been a raise in the number of akuma attacks within the vicinity in the past few weeks. Strangely enough, they all seem to be attacking near the theater as well as less than 10% of the attacks have succeeded. The attacks started around the same time the theater had started preparing for their opening night, when the musicians for the orchestra had arrived to be exact. The few stagehands and some of our own finders who have nearly been a victim to the attacks claim that someone would play a song on the violin, and then a bright green light would appear from the akuma before they were destroyed. We believe that this may have something to do with – "

"Innocence!" The two young exorcists gasped out the word simultaneously.

"Yes, and you two are to attend the event and look out for any tell-tale signs of innocence, as well as to watch out for akuma. It's highly likely that someone there is compatible with the innocence as well. Now off you go, you are to catch the 6 o'clock train tonight if you're to make it to your hotel before dark. Bring something nice to wear there; this is a rather high-class event."

"Alright Brother."

"Then I'll see you at the water canal entrance in…" Allen looked at the wall clock just above the open entrance for a time stamp. "Let's say another 15-20 minutes."

"We'd better hurry if we want to make that train."

"Right." The two hurried away to change into more formal clothes, a bit excited that there might be another potential exorcist there as well.

Allen walked Lenalee to her room since it was on the way, and then hurried down a floor or two to his room, sighing in the quietness of the somewhat empty floor. There were a lot of empty rooms on this floor; the ones adjacent to him were empty as well as the two rooms opposite of his. It was peaceful when Komui's Komuren wasn't on a rampage, but it did get rather lonely. He sighed as he dug through his closet to find an appropriate suit. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for: a simple black three-piece suit with a tail coat, white dress shirt and matching cufflinks. He neatly folded the ensemble and placed it into his travel case. He packed an extra shirt and pants, just in case. Satisfied, he left his room and headed to the waterway entrance to meet up with Lenalee.

Lenalee placed a clean pair of clothes into her travel case for the next day, seeing the theater would start allowing people in at 7 o'clock the next night. As for her more formal attire, she packed the dress she received for her birthday last year. Lavi, Allen and even Kanda had pitched in some money (Kanda's wallet had mysteriously vanished then) and bought the dress for her birthday with the size approved by the head nurse. She kept it in the back of her closet seeing that she never had the right time or place to wear it, but now she did. She hurried to where Allen was waiting, loading themselves and their luggage into the boat before leaving as she thought about the mission.

_A violin, huh?_

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they were on their way to London after "catching" their train - considering they were a bit late upon arrival - as Allen stretched his arms and legs in their box room. "So what are the details to the mission Komui gave us?"He asked as he grabbed his copy of the contents of the manila folder. "I know we have to look for the innocence and possibly an accommodator, but is there really anything else?" He said as he flipped through the pages of information.<p>

Lenalee tilted her head. "It also says to investigate the akuma attacks, considering one out of ten attacks usually succeed, and even now they charts say the numbers are dropping even more. Maybe it's the innocence's doing."

The white-haired teen nodded. "The best case scenario would be that the innocence has found its accommodator, and somehow learned how to use it against the akuma." Allen frowned. "But it also says that these attack rates began dropping the day the musicians began arriving."

"Then we can assume that the innocence resides with one of the musicians. Someone who plays the violin, considering that the witnesses always mention it." Their train stopped, signaling their destination. The two grabbed their things and stepped onto the platform of the station. Allen, being the gentleman he is, held out his hand to help Lenalee down, which she politely accepted. "I didn't realize it as so late out."

"Mhm. We should get going before it gets too dark."

"Exorcists-sama! Over here!" The two turned to see a finder jogging towards them. "Exorcists-sama!"

The two stopped and waited for the finder to approach them. "Hello, are you the finder Brother assigned to us?"

"Ah, yes exorcist-sama. My name is Tyler."

"I'm Lenalee, and this…" she gestured at Allen.

"My name's Allen. It's nice to meet you Tyler." Tyler nodded to them both. "So what exactly has been happening here?" He asked as they began walking out of the station and began towards the hotel.

"Ah, you see, there have been several akuma attacks lately beginning around last week or so. At first we didn't know what to assume, but we later realized there was innocence here, after the attacks began to fail. From what other finders have recorded, most of the attacks were concentrated within a 100 meter radius around the theater, around nighttime when rehearsals are over at the theater. Your hotel also happens to be within that zone, from what Supervisor Komui told us." He finished as they stopped outside the said building. "The rest of us finders will be staying at a different hotel, so I'll drop by in the morning."

"Alright, we'll see you then." They watched Tyler jog down the street until he disappeared from view, then walked inside.

"...yes I'll have someone send that right up. Yes, have a good night miss." The clerk placed the phone back onto the receiver. "Oh, hello there. How may I help you?"

Allen smiled and asked for two rooms for the night. After handing the keys to them the he asked a favor. "Ah, I know I shouldn't be asking this of a guest, but might you bring this up to the Madame in room 220?" He said as he handed Allen a small first aid kit. "Your rooms are on the same floor, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle." Allen, once again being the nice person he is, accepted.

The two climbed up the stairs to the second floor to their rooms. They were across the hall from each other, and they noticed there was a faint sound of different music from all around. They guessed that the musicians had booked the hotel, seeing it was one of the closest ones to the theater. They dropped their bags in their rooms, and Allen took off his coat considering how warm he was getting.

Once they located their rooms - 214 and 215 - Allen went back to the hall to locate room 220 at the end of the hall while Lenalee left to survey the area around the theater first. He knocked, and within the moment the door opened to a rather pretty young woman in a black dress shirt, skirt and fishnet stockings with long, dark red hair it looked black hair and a pair of mismatched eyes: one a ruby red, the other a sapphire blue. She looked like she was of Asian descent, but there were telltale signs of English blood in the traits. Around her neck was a solid purple scarf, and she didn't seem any older than Lavi, but she was half a head taller than the 15 year old boy, and currently barefoot to boot. In fact, at that very moment he was reminded of Lavi, but he didn't notice that her eyes were glued to the crest on his coat as he thought this.

"Yes?"

Allen jumped. "Ah, the clerk downstairs asked me to bring this to you." He held up the first aid kit.

"Ah, thank you." She picked up the case, and Allen noticed her fingers were cut and bleeding.

"Pardon me for asking but, what happened to your fingers?"

"...I cut them when I was fixing the fibers on my violin bow." She said, gesturing to the bloody bow on the desk. Allen gaped. And once again, Allen's gentlemanly side was in action once again.

"Please, allow me to help bandage your hands." He said with a smile.

"...But -"

"No no, its fine." He said as he took the first aid box. "May I?" She stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. He lead her to the bed and sat her down, then opened the box and pulled out the disinfectant and pouring it onto a cotton ball. He gently dabbed it on the cuts, pausing when she winced, then continued to wrap the in bandages. "There, all done." He packed the items and picked up the used things to throw away as she stood up and picked up the bloodied bow, changing out the now red fibers for clean ones.

She thought for a moment. "As thanks, allow me to play a song for you." She said with a smile. Allen blushed but nodded his consent. She picked up the cherry wood violin and positioned it on her shoulder before drawing back on the bow. (A/N: start playing song now!) The soft melody echoed across the room and through an open window on the side of the wall as Allen began to feel relaxed. There was something about the way she was playing the piece. Although it was just on the violin, it sounded as if there were several other instruments, and not just the solo string instrument. This went on for about a minute before a loud explosion was heard, causing her to stop. The two ran into the hall, and soon, Lenalee returned, covered in a few scratches.

"Allen, what just happened? I was attacking a Level two when suddenly music began echoing throughout the city. Then the akuma began glowing green and just exploded."

"I was helping the guest the clerk asked me to bring the first aid box to. Her fingers were cut. Then as thanks for helping her bandage them, she played a song on her... violin..." his eyes widened in realization. "Lenalee, I think I just found the innocence and its accommodator..."


	2. The Siren's Orchestra

**|| DISCLAIMER || I don't own DGM, sadly, and the violin covers/songs**

**|| A/N || Just a few, play the links when the name of the songs are mentioned and this is the link to a picture of her violin.**

**Violin: amazon. com/Mendini-MV300-Violin-Strings-Shoulder/dp/B002026DR0/ref=pd_cp_MI_0 (minus spaces)**

**Jealousy: youtube. com/ watch?v=HZ5CeMYn650&feature=related  
>Fairytale: youtube. com watch?v=qXVWp-Z1xSQ**

***EDIT***

**I just recently realized that Krory wasn't an exorcist until Allen was told to look for Cross, when he traveled to the town that was just outside his castle, so I'll be fixing that and remembering it. Also, this mission happened _just afterI_ they met Miranda, so they Met Lavi and Bookman, so I guess this is when Allen's left eye was injured and all? I'm rewatching/rereading the anime and manga so that hopefully this follows the story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Siren's Orchestra<strong>

"So you three will be responsible on bringing General Tiedoll back to Headquarters." Komui said as he examined the faces of the two exorcists sitting in front of him: Kanda's annoyed face, Marie's rather amused expression. "Daisya will be joining you along the way, as will the general's newest disciple."

* * *

><p>A girl with ruby red hair suddenly sneezed. <em>Strange, maybe it was from allergies,<em> she thought. _But wait, I don't have allergies._

A loud childish voice cut through her thoughts. "Mouse-chan! Didya catch a cold?" A red-headed boy shouted as he and a few others attacked the herd of akuma in the sky.

Her yellow-gold eyes met his only visible emerald one as she shook her head and positioned a violin on her shoulder, the violin itself looking harmless enough. _Innocence activate,_ she said mentally. She never did understand why some would yell it out. A bright green glow was emitted from the instrument as her fingers flew deftly across the strings with practiced ease.

_Jealousy_. **(A/N: play first song now)** A sultry melody began playing, its powerful sound waves stopping the akuma in their tracks. Their eyes began glowing green as they turned against each other and began attacking their comrades. She continued to play, the action repeating itself until all the akuma nearby were destroyed. Satisfied, she began placing the innocence into its case before picking up the strap and slinging it over her shoulder.

A red topped blur dropped down in front of her, whistling. "Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've seen your innocence in action, Mouse-chan~" Lavi ruffled her hair, which made her glare at him. He caught her look and stopped, a small grin still stuck on his face. It ticked her off how he could be so carefree sometimes. She took out the collapsible bow she had in her coat sleeve and began to repeatedly smack him over the head, ignoring his whines, with the violin bow out of annoyance. As he watched, Allen swore the thing was indestructible, despite the fact that it looked like polished wood. One time he did ask about what they used to make it; Nezumi has said it was a fusion of solid wood for its form and durability. In the end, it ended up as a full size metallic white violin with ebony fittings (the sound was amplified by her innocence). Slightly pitying Lavi for the peculiar display of affection, he and Lenalee, save Bookman who didn't really mind, hurried beside them in time to hear him say, "I get it I get it! Ouch -! Nezumi that hurts!"

Allen chuckled as Lenalee tried to calm the annoyed girl down. When she finally did, Lenalee explained to Lavi about Nezumi's innocence. "Nezumi's innocence is the equipment type known as Orchestra because of how when used; when Nezumi plays it can sound like a whole orchestra instead of just her violin, and the music draws akuma near, ultimately destroying them with an attack that corresponds to the image the music paints in her mind."

"Like a siren to sailors." The junior bookman nodded as he stored the information away into his memory. They all headed back towards the town to catch the train; glad they weren't too far away. Nezumi paused as something moved from under her coat. Her golem, Note, crawled out from her collar and perched on her shoulder. The thing looked like Timcampy, except it was black in color, and instead of a cross there was a music note (curtsey of Reever after a series if begging from both her and Lenalee, including a few bites from Tim). It stretched out its wings and started flying around, earning the attention of Tim, and soon the two began chasing each other around for awhile as Allen, Lenalee and Lavi talked about the day's events a bit ahead. She though, strayed behind and walked with Bookman.

"Don't worry about the others Miss Nezumi." The statement caught her by surprise. When she looked at him questioningly, he continued. "They'll worry over you again if you keep worrying about them." She sighed inwardly. The old panda was right. Unconsciously, her free hand traveled to her throat. Lenalee looked back, her mood slightly dampened as she saw her friend's distant look and the current placement of her hand.

Suddenly Nezumi's golem stopped in front of her face, with Timcampy narrowly avoiding collision. Note suddenly swerved and headed to its owner before grabbing hold onto her sleeve with its mouth and pulling her towards the nearing train station with rather surprising speed and strength. As they passed the four ahead, Nezumi grabbed Lenalee's hand and dragged her along. The males blinked in surprise. "Eh..?"

"Uh-huh, okay. We'll see you soon Brother." Lenalee hung up the phone as the other female unplugged the golem. "So you're going to go with Kanda and Marie on a mission." She nodded her understanding. "But don't you and Kanda fight whenever you're together, and it's usually worse than when he is with Allen." She said pointedly. She shrugged, the gesture speaking her thoughts. "You're right; he'll be held back by Marie anyway." The two girls giggled. "Anyways, he sent a Daisya here to get you, and then the two of you will meet up with Kanda and Marie as planned." The younger girl sighed. Lenalee looked down. "Your going on a mission that sounds like it'll take a while." she stopped when a lightly scarred hand patting her head. She looked up to see her sister figure smiling lightly at her. She winked and held up the violin case before pulling out the instrument, setting the case on the floor. Lenalee stepped back to give the older female enough space, the violin poised on her shoulder as she raised the bow, her eyes now closed as she allowed her favorite piece flow from the violin strings. **(A/N: play other song now preferably)**

Lenalee stood there and listened with a relaxed posture. She recognized it as Fairytale by Tong Hua, one of the girls' favorite pieces. Slowly she saw people beginning to stop and watch the musician, their postures becoming more relaxed and the ever loud drone of the station slowly dimmed to a low murmur as the ruby headed girl brought the song to an end. The spontaneous audience erupted in applause; the surprise was evident in her eyes as people dropped bills into the open case but she curtsyed anyways.

"OIIIII MOUSE-CHAN~!" Her current surprise was quickly replaced with the smallest look of annoyance as four males and a golden orb hurried up to them. Allen and Lavi quickly took note of the money filled case, seeing mostly bills that were above five dollars. Allen would have to ask her about how she made the money so easily in such a short time they were at the station. Lavi, on the other hand, was wondering what made the people drop bills in such large amounts.

_How amusing_, Nezumi thought as she watched the boys glue their eyes to the case's contents.

There was a low whistle from behind that caused them all to whirl around in surprise. There stood a male in a similar exorcist uniform to their own with a silver bell hanging from the long point of his cowl, the coat in a style that made her think of a court jester. "So do I get a cut of that?"


	3. Reminiscing

**|| DISCLAIMER || This is my least favorite part. I don't own *sob***

**|| A/N || Yay, the second chapter of ASOI~ But sadly, I feel a bit disappointed in this chapter. It's so filler-like. BUT I am trying to prolong the story a bit, so bear with me ne? I kinda rushed to update this, so there might be mistakes here and there.**

**A hint of AllenxLenalee in there for the fans.**

***EDIT***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reminiscing<br>**

They all jumped at the sudden appearance of a fellow exorcist. Nezumi would have hit him for his rudeness if Lenalee hadn't intervened.

"Daisya, you're here already?" Lenalee asked the hooded exorcist.

"Well you're not looking at a ghost are you?"

Nezumi gave a near silent "humph" and flipped her fiery hair over her shoulders. She really didn't want to meet up with Kanda. That bastard naturally annoyed her like no one else.

"So, why's Daisya here?" Lavi verbally thought.

The shorter exorcist chuckled. "Komui sent me here to bring the exorcist who was on a mission here with me to meet up with Kanda and Marie later. Hopefully my traveling companion will be one of those beautiful ladies so that I'm not stuck with a guy the entire time." The males gave him a death glare for the insult while the two girls turned a faint pink from the compliment. At that, Allen and Lavi's glares turned any deadlier if possible.

"So who's this Nezumi person he told me about?"

The entire group simultaneously blinked, before the pointed at the red headed girl. She simply pointed at herself. "So you're going to be my comrade for this mission hm?" She nodded as she knelt down to put away her violin. Seeing it near impossible with the money inside, she signaled Allen and Lenalee over and split the money between them. Lenalee was to split her amount between her and herself; Allen's share was to help him pay his master's debts because she just felt bad for the poor boy. Then she placed her violin in its now empty case and walked over to Daisya, who handed her the mission files.

"You don't talk much do you?" He said as she flipped through the papers. It was subtle, but he could tell that the topic he had just brought up was considered taboo by the way hear grip on the files tightened slightly, as did the expressions of Lenalee and the two Bookmen. He wasn't an idiot like Kanda kept calling him. The other two seemed oblivious to it as they pestered the Chinese girl about the violinist's sudden departure. He looked over the top of files to see her lips moving, but he could hear nary a sound escape her berry colored lips. It was an inconvenience that he was a novice lip reader.

_...that's only because _..._

He couldn't decipher the last word. Her lip movements were so subtle it was hard to even make out those simple words. But, he thought, it did seem to hint that she was silent for a reason. Perhaps Marie might hear her with his inhuman hearing abilities. Daisya tapped his newest traveling companion on the shoulder to indicate that they were to leave. She looked up and nodded, then turned to her friends to see Lenalee occupied with Lavi and Allen, so she waved goodbye to Krory and Bookman and turned to follow Daisya, who was already halfway to their train. Halfheartedly, she wondered if Kanda would be in the mood to argue the entire trip. She suspected as much, but had she looked back she would have seen a certain male looking after her with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The sound of papers shuffled as golden eyes skimmed through the size 12 font. The characters hurt her eyes from staring at them for too long without a break. A black violin case sat on the seat next to her as a small jingle came from the person who lounged on the seat across from her. Light snores could be heard from his hooded face.<p>

A near silent sigh could be heard from her as she tidied up the papers back into the manila folder and placed the folder in the outside pocket of her case, where she kept her spare strings. She stretched her arms above her head, glad there were only a few other people in their particular car. She unbuttoned the long backed coat all exorcists from the Black Order were advised to wear for protection, revealing a white tank top with a dark grey halter vest and black medium-length skirt. Her collapsed violin bow was attached to her hip. She wore black diamond patterned stockings and a pair of multi-strap leather boots, the heels only about two inches high; the ensemble was created after a shopping trip with Lenalee. She stood up and headed to the washroom at the end of the car. As she approached the door, she thought about her life since she became an exorcist.

In the many eyes in the Order, she was not one to follow orders like Lenalee, or be constantly lazy yet upbeat like Lavi; she was one to go her own way, flying solo on so many of her missions, that even Komui lost count. But this would be her third group mission now, the first with Kanda and Allen at the ruins shortly after she went through the process of becoming an exorcist, the second one she had just finished with the others in Liverpool, and now this. But, she contemplated as she knocked softly on the door, seeing that it was vacant. _Maybe that isn't particularly bad thing. I did get to be with the people I care about here._

_And to think, it has only been a few couple weeks._

* * *

><p>The trip back to the Order was a rather quiet one and Komui could guess why. Yes, they were all quite tired from the mission; Lavi by some miracle was sleeping, and both he and Allen looked uncomfortable sitting in seiza. Lenalee was sleeping too, her head againt the interior of the carriage. He and Bookman were conversing about the mission that was just given to them: the one where they were to search for Marshal Cross. It wasn't long after that Lavi opened his eye. He blinked groggily and yawned contently from the dream he had. He was in mattress store and had pushed all the beds evenly to make one big sleeping spot. It was like a little sleeping Heaven, with Lenalee and Allen bringing him blankets, Yuu fluffing his pillows and that irritated look on his face, and Nezumi was playing Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby on her violin, singing the chords. It was a weird one though; he wondered why it happened in the first place. Nonetheless he was content.<p>

The light in his eye dimmed into a glimmer. _She was singing._ The corners of his upturned mouth fell flat as he adjusted himself to stare out the window, his handsome features corrupted by an upset look. _Why can I still hear it? She doesn't sing anymore, she doesn't even speak to us anymore. She's grown...distant, since then._ His fist clenched as it hung off the side of the seat, his chest tightening. _It feels like, she doesn't even want to be close to us anymore. _He shook his head violently and pulled down on his headband. _This is useless. Reminds me of when I was Ken, my thirteenth alias. It was a while ago, but I still remember there was a girl who made me think this same way. _He quickly pushed down the old thoughts and memories. _Can't let my old alias come back to haunt me now can I?_ He yawned. _Saa, enough reminiscing, back to sleep now._

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Of this chapter anyways xD Quite an uneventful chapter, migraines can do that to a person. They is evil e.e Tonikaku~R&amp;R with an innocence on top? xD<strong>


	4. Dreaming Notions

**|| DISCLAIMER || Don't own.**

**|| A/N || Hey, it's Tiggy! This chapter would have been uploaded earlier, as would a chapter I had for** _**The Second **_**_Skylark_**** but my grandma died Friday night and my aunt got possessed and we had to exorcise her but it didn't work and it's just so hectic... God all the crying too. It was just not anyone's weekend. I've been over at my cousins so I can't work on Skylark, but I kept my ASOI chapters on my nook (which thankfully I brought with me) so yeah. The death kind of influenced my description of Nezumi during the dream, but I'm too lazy to edit it. Besides, I think it's fine for a T-Rated story, but warning, it's kinda overkill on words and description . Anyways I'm sorry for the wait and this lame author's note :/ Enjoy**

**Thanks to all the people to subscribed and favorited: You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dreaming Notions<strong>

_The sound of explosions was a heavy bass drum in the background as labored breaths and sounds of combat sang its bittersweet melody. They were in Edo, akuma as far as the eye could see. A familiar Japanese male was slicing through several of them at once, yelling out "Kaichu Ichigen" every so and so. Noise Marie's strings could be seen as they wrapped around akuma limbs, releasing Noel Organon to its first release stage: Aria of Grief. With a melody that seemed to fit a church's Sunday service, a giant akuma was easily incapacitated. Acompanying the harmonic strings was the sound of an allegro-paced piece; Vivaldi's The Four Seasons. A giant akuma was captured by the violin's illusion, the four seasons passing by, the natural effects of nature wearing it down until it eroded._

_This all happened from an overview look, each and every event visible. Several other exorcists were engaged in battle, Lavi, Bookman, Marshal Tiedoll. Lenalee seemed to be encased in a large crystal barrier made from her Innocence, preventing her from battling while keeping her safe from harm. Only when her hands touched the walls from the inside was she visible through the foggy, mist-like substance inside._

_Allen soon appeared, attacking the Earl as he stood in the air, the attention of those not curently engaged in battle now on him and the Noah with him. During his words, Marie heard the noise of an akuma nearby. It was near Nezumi, who was by herself over to his left, away from the others. He yelled out in warning, catching the gaze of the few exorcists as they helplessly turned to see a level 3 coming from behind, jabbing a large lance made from Dark Matter and akuma blood through her slim torso. Her shrill scream haunting as it kicked her to pull the weapon out, crimson blood gushing from the gaping wound in her side. They watched in horror as she fell forward, dropping her much cherished violin next to her, her bow still secure in her hand. _Just at the edge of the pool of blood, they saw bone fragments and broken bits of flesh floating in the liquid, some parts black due to akuma oil. Her skin was slowly gaining pentacles. From this angle they could see that 3 of her ribs were broken; two of them punctured her left lung. The akuma had also punctured the edge of her right lung and most of her upper abdomen. From the earlier battle she had already fractured several bones in her limbs, along side several bruises and cuts that would easily heal after receiving attention. But what scared them the most was that the closest people could see her heart weaking beating from the gap.__

__Soon the Earl_ spoke, then materialized a small sphere of concentrated Dark Matter in the palm of his hand. As it began to shine a black light and begin engulfing the surrounding area,____ everything faded into black._

_Only the screams of her name resounded through the enlarged ball of dark matter as it cleared in smoke, the exorcists and a few others who had cheated death. In the aftermath of the Dark Matter sphere, the area had become flat and smooth with a black substance that was most likely a product of the Dark Matter. The akuma had disappeared, leaving only the barely conscious exorcist abandoned as she lay motionlessly on her stomach, her liquid lifeforce now a large pool of scarlet that stood out vividly against the black surroundings, her weapon beside her, the wood heavily bloodstained. Her hair seemed to have absorbed a large amount of her blood by now, the usually vivid, ruby colored locks now the same color of fresh blood. It was a rather grotesque scene, like one from a horror film. A few exorcists recollected themselves and kept an eye out for akuma and the like. Allen and Kanda had engaged in yet another argument as Lavi pointed out that Lenalee was still in her crystal. Others moved toward the mini-blood bath. The closer they were the slower they went; when they were close enough they could see__ lips were moving, causing her face losing color rapidly. The others who weren't there already hurried over. Her lips kept moving, struggling to speak. She coughed blood before trying again, the words broken and gritty before she finally -_

Heavy breaths quickly followed as the dreamer shot up from the bed, awaking from what was a scarily realistic dream, some would call it a nightmare. A head spun around, trying to discern where they were and what had just happened. It was dark, seemingly nighttime. Upon realizing this, the dreamer threw off the sheets and walked over to the window in the small room. The waxing moon was bright, drowning out the light of the stars. It still had ways to go until it reached it's fullness. The dreamer lifted their hand to the cool glass, flinching at how cold it felt to the hot blood that coursed through the veins the hand contained. Though as fleeting as the feeling was, the person had a feeling that, there was someone out there who dreamed the same dream. That they were the only ones who felt what they felt during it.

This dream would forever be locked deeply inside the darkest recess possible in the back of their memory, in an iron casket that would be so heavily chained and locked up that in the morning, it would seemed as if it never happened. After all, dreams could be considered fore warnings of future events, and this was one that would be better off never happening.

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap.<em>

The sound of several pairs of shoes against the floor was muffled by the various noises created by the occupants of the Science Department. The clicks of the shoe heels sounded in alternating and irregular patterns, shifting into mismatched sets of paradiddles as the owners dodged oncoming scientists coming from near random places. The footsteps sounded like several drummers warming up on different rudiments at different tempos.

A sudden explosion from their Supervisor's lab swiftly sent them into frenzy. Shouts and yells could be heard as a male ran towards the smoking office - this slightly routine for him - as the others moved to prepare themselves for whatever might come their way.

He pushed aside the still smoking door, curses running past his lips as his bare hand came in contact with the hot metal handle of the large door. He brought the sleeve of his lab coat up to his nose to prevent inhaling the smoke and possible fumes that came from the large laboratory. "Hey Komui, you better not be doing what we all think you're doing!" He yelled, sounding slightly like a mother warning a child. There were sounds of coughing which was quickly replaced by someone shuffling. A human form came wobbling out of the heavy smoke.

"Why hello there Section Chief Reever~" he drawled out the words like a person with something to hide. "I assure you there is no way possible that I would be doing anything of the sort. I was just testing out a new," Reever tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting the white clad supervisor's newest excuse. "Weapon I was developing for the finders. Those talismans are only so strong against those level 2s you know."

The other male frowned as his irritation threatened to get the better of him. "Komui, the talismans are enough to - " a red eye appeared in the smoke, making Reever recoil in its suddenness. He quickly regained his composure, hi suspicions confirmed when familiar mechanical footsteps could be heard from behind the chinese man. "Koumi," his words dripped in venom. "If you built another Komurin I swear - " Komui would never hear the rest of it as his latest Koumirn leaped out from the shadows and ran past the two men, saying something about injured exorcists. Yells and falling equipment rang into the room as Komurin IX could be heard looking for injured exorcists.

Two rivers sprouted from his eyes as he saw his life flash before his eyes; Reever gave a glare that was close to Lavi's when someone woke him from a rather cherished and longed for nap, though it was rare. The glare was well known throughout the Science Department's workers who have tried to wake him for a mission (and failed at doing such), and was arguably as frightening as the ones Kanda and Allen would give each other during one of their disputes. The Bookman Junior's recollection and acting skills must really be top notch if he was able to pull of that look in a split second without really trying.

When the section chief turned to run out the door a familiar voice was heard - followed by the distinct sound of metal against metal.

"Little hammer, big hammer, grow grow grow!" their gazes met a hammer the size of a large elephant and a rather squashed looking Komurin as it rammed into the floor. As it lifted up from the ground its head shrunk and was spun around so that the end of the rod was facing it, in which it extended and pierced the body several times in furious succession before deciding it was enough and smashed it again. Komui's river of tears quickly became waterfalls.

"OH NO, MY BABY! MY DARLING KOMURIN WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" His wails shook the entire Order as he took leaping bounds towards Komurin, which could now be considered a beaten heap of scrap metal. He turned towards the sleepy red head.

"Lavi you monster! You should be ashamed of yourself! Just what did my adorable little Komurin do to deserve this?"

The Bookman simply glared at the supervisor as the spectators backed away from the grumbling exorcist, not wanting to end up like the robot. They quietly separated and made a walkway for the Bookman to wander out and head towards him room, handing Reever their mission packet with the completed mission details inside. Without a word they watched the back of the exorcist turn the corner, the hammer now safely stowed away in his leg holster.

Relaxing, Reever turned to Komui, who obviously still didn't understand what Lavi was here for - made clear as he sobbed over Komurin. "Here are the mission files Lavi dropped off. The mission was a sucess, Lavi already left the innocence they found with Hevlaska." The male continued to sob while the, other just sighed. "You know, since Lavi's back that means Lenalee is too-" the paperclipped files were nearly blown away as Komui dashed down to the hall, his grief for Komurin forgotten as the building shook with his sister complex.

"LENALEE~!"

The yellow haired man merely dropped the manila folder on the top of the disorganized desk before spinning around on the heel of his square toed shoes. "At least he stopped crying..."

* * *

><p>A frown replaced the normally carefree features of the young bookman as he stalked down the hallway. All that noise ruined his nap. And even the train... he breifly recalled how the train had abruptly stopped at the station, seeminly throwing only him at the window. He sighed. It was a good thing his reflexes stopped him fron ramming through the window and into the front of a passing train. Not only that but there was something that agitated him. He just couldn't specify what. He shivered. He couldn't seem to shake the morbid feeling he had. Scowling now, he proceeded to the Order's library with an attempt to regain his composure. Hopefully the feeling would leave if he memorized the text the library offered. Too bad Jiji wasn't around, he had to leave for a short mission before returning. And with that thought in mind he picked up a psychology book that he hadn't seen in his past visits. <em>Maybe this will have something that'll help... <em>He opened the book to a random page and started reading.

_"...dreams could be considered warnings of events that could take place in the future. Though this hypothesis has not yet been confirmed, several individuals have had such dreams, though none have been supported. Several scientists have tried to explain this strange phenomenon; neurologists have been carrying out experiments on the brain's unconscious half as well as it's conscious half, and while many still have yet to succeed..."_

* * *

><p>Marie held Kanda back by the shoulders before he nearly decapitated Daisya using Mugen. Kanda was waving the sword as threatening as he could with restraints, nearly cutting Marie with it. He was appalled by the thought of not only having to find Marshall Tiedoll but having to travel with <em>Daisya Barry<em> of all the forsaken people! And _her__. _If there was a person who annoyed him as much as that Moyashi, it was _her_. Well not as much as the Moyashi, more like that Baka-Usagi Lavi. But even he wasn't about to hit a girl - especially if Lenalee saw her as a sisterly figure. A vein appeared on his temple as Daisya gave a smug grin. The Turkish man was laughing at how easy it was to provoke the moody male. And it was just _so_ fun too~.

A smirk appeared, replacing the stoic look on the group's sole female's face. If Kanda was angry before now he was just plain pissed. "What's so funny you _damn woman_?" She merely shrugged, as if it wasn't worth saying. _Damn woman..._ He fought free from Marie's hold and pointed Mugen threateningly at her, growling a warning, knowing how she was just as easily provoked as he was. Since only Kanda knew about this flaw, there was nobody to hold her back as she hit him above the head with her case and effectively knocking him into Marie's large frame. A vein sprung from her forehead as she pointed her bow at him, case ready, daring him to do it again. Kanda lunged, dodging Marie when he tried to stop him and - to both Marie's and Daisya's surprise - was met with her case once again, the thing sustaining no mark of attack whatsoever. Before Mugen could strike again Marie and Daisya pulled the pair apart, much to their disappointment and Daisya's entertainment.

"Kanda, stop fighting with your teammate." Marie said with a fairly stern face. The said male struggled to leave his grasp but stopped throwing threats at the female who was busy glaring at Daisya. None the less the duo ceased their attacks on each other. Marie sighed. "Kanda, our mission comes first, remember that. And don't make me tell Lenalee you and Nezumi attacked each other during it." Daisya could be heard laughing in the background as Kanda tensed at the mention of the Chinese girl.

Sheathing Mugen, the blue haired man stalked past the taller one, grumbling curses. Marie then followed, then Daisya, and grudgingly, so did Nezumi. A synced thought ran through their heads. _This is going to be a long trip..._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember this readers, reviews draw new chapters like a miner to gold. So R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Komui's Plan

**Disclaimer: Because I'm getting lazy for this I'm just going to play the minimalist for these things from now on. I . Don't. Own. Now get outta my face copyrights.**

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. I've been sick and my antibiotics are causing me memory loss (which is weird) so I've been behind on a lot of things. ****Plus school registration for next year is already here so yeah that sucks too.**

**Over the weekend I've started yet another story, this time about Naruto. I'm going to put some effort into that story so it'll have longer chapters, and I've already gotten the first chapter to 4,000+ words. Understand that story's sole reason for publification was to give me a story to go to when I'm stuck on other stories. It's not yet published since I'm still contemplating the details, but expect the first chapter up by the end of this week.**

**I updated this chapter during school so expect some typos and errors or something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Komui's Plan (My take on how Allen was <em>forced <em>into doing this mission)**

Komui's plan was fool-proof. It was an absolute masterpiece in his eyes!_There is no way this won't work! Allen's an open book whenever it concerns Cross! And as bonus, I got Lavi and even my dear Lenalee to help me out with it too. And it had gone according to plan, right down to Allen's yelling,_ Komui thought, his ego growing larger than it should.

"...No!NOOO!...NOOOOO! NOT SHISHOUUUUU!" Allen's cry echoed through out the Order, shaking the bones of all who heard it. From his left hand he dropped the mission brief, which were as detailed as they could get, seeing as it was a thin hardback book. It fell onto the floor, revealing the man who was the sole cause for Allen's needed restraints (Lenalee and Komui holding him down): a photo of Marshal Cross Marian.

Johnny, who had fallen asleep during the massive amounts of seemingly endless paperwork, fell from his position at his desk as he was woken up by the easily distinguished yell. The brunette felt bad for his friend as soon as he realized it was Allen, but he sympathy quickly faded as soon as another stack of papers arrived to his desk. Groaning, he stretched and began to tackle the papers with drained vigor as he and a few other scientists listened in on the - um, conversation.

Meanwhile Allen continued to struggle against the two Lee siblings, to no avail. "Please! Anything but Shishou! Anything!" Soon unwanted flashbacks entered his mind. All those times when he would work all day and return at night with money to pay off the debts, only to see that they had doubled or tripled in amount...the gambling (which actually wasn't that bad)...the time he was nearly killed by a rampaging pack of wildebeests during a trip to Africa...the time he was nearly sold off to the red-light district by Cross for his adorable looks as a boy... Such horrible memories, it made him want to drop dead sometimes.

As he revisited these memories his strength slackened, providing the opening Komui needed to continue his beautifully crafted plan.

Aware of his distress, the two quickly took the opportunity while he was distracted to throw his exorcist coat over him and placed a bag of pre-packed clothing they had Lavi prepare for the situation into his gloved hands. Komui, having already predicted this outcome, had Lavi outside the window with a rope below. Without hesitation he threw the poor boy out the window like a bag of donations as Lavi used his hammer to catch the melancholy exorcist by the coat before tying his arms together in one fell swoop.

"Extend!" He commanded as the rod propelled them at a breakneck speed toward the only train station that was run by a sponsor of the Order that occupied the town nearby. He dumped the white haired boy through an opening on the roof of the private room they had booked especially for him, which had innocence-proofed locks and barriers Komui had **specially** made for this, before locking the roof opening.

Only the conductor could open that room with a certain key, and it was also a part of the plan to have the train filled with finders and a few experienced exorcists going the same way. They were already informed about the situation, and Lavi could only wish he could be there to see it through. "Sorry Allen, but I'll see you later! Ja ne~" he said in a sing-song voice that he could only seem to pull off with his childlike air. As he retracted the rod over the shocked townsfolk he swore he heard Allen furiously scream his name as the train pulled away from the station, which was now a good mile or two away.

Boy, he was as good as screwed the next time he sees him.

"Innocence activate!" Allen threw himself at the reinforced window, attempting to breakout. He was prepared for shattering glass, but was caught off guard when he was electrocuted by what felt like a pulse of lightning.

"Ugh...owuch...that hurt..." his vision and speech was slurred, causing him to move like a drunk; his still white hair was sticking up like Einstein's own, the tips slightly burnt and smoking. "What the...? The room's spinning...hey look at the pretty...lights..."

Allen dropped onto the cabin's floor, his upper half was splayed half-hazardly across the red bench as his legs refused to move. Stars circled around his vision "Oh Lenalee...is it nighttime already? I guess I should go to the cafeteria for a late dinner..." Allen's head rolled around before resting on the bench seats, dazed before his foot accidently hit the door, sending a second shock of electricity through out his body before it knocked him out.

Yep, perfectly according to plan.

* * *

><p>It was in a quaint, nameless town in the middle of a scenic country valley that Kanda stopped and turned on his heel to the two people behind him, an irritated look on his face that clashed with the boredamused/passive ones of his teammates and the brilliantly blue sky above them.

"What do you mean there's a possibility he's in Asia?" Kanda yelled. A few people turned to look at what was happening in the middle of the road as a male yelled at a shorter male and female. "Damnit - that old man is unbelievable!" Kanda glared at nothing in particular while the other three silently though about their past experiences with the Marshal, but they were mostly about the times Tiedoll had acted as if each one of them were his children.

"Hey don't yell at me, its not my problem that he probably felt like sketching the Great Wall of China." Daisya said, bored. He ignored Kanda's glares by surveying the town they were in. It was a town where everyone knew everyone, and travelers and tourists were easily identified. It was fairly busy for the small town, but it was bustling with movement. He shot a look at the males ahead of him to see what they were doing: Marie trying to calm Kanda down as the latter continued to frighten passing townsfolk with a look that could only be described as Kanda-esque.

Seeing nothing of interest there, he looked behind him and caught Nezumi reaching into the inner breast pocket of her exorcist coat and pulling out a silver pocket watch to check the time before returning to the hardback book in her hand. Absently he noted that the book was the same red hue as her hair. It was a couple minutes after they resumed walking in the direction of the local hotel that Daisya began to gain some sort of interest in the book. He vocalized his interest in the book, wondering if she would speak.

Nezumi was deeply engrossed in the book when she heard Daisya. She looked up to see him walking backwards with his Charity Bell jingling merrily behind him. She placed a thin silver bookmark into the book to save her spot. Silently Daisya admired the simplicity of the two connected sixteenth notes that dangled from the top end of the bookmark, the decorative piece hanging just above the spine. Daisya bent his head to look at the title. "The Inferno by Dante Alighieri." He made a face. "Sounds boring." He turned around to walk forward again, a millisecond before he should've ran into the hotel's door if he was still backwards. Unfazed, he stopped and saw the hotel's hanging sign of the town's local inn. "Oh, we're here."

Following the taller statures of Marie and Kanda, the four of them booked two rooms the two genders. They received their keys and walked up the stairs for their rooms. Their rooms were across the hall from each other; Kanda, Daisya, and Marie would be on the second to last room at the end of their floor on the left while Nezumi's would be the last room on the right. Kanda stormed into his room the same moment Nezumi closed the door on hers leaving the other two to muse over the action.

Marie followed Daisya into their room as he gave a chuckle. Kanda had taken off his coat and hung it on the metal frame of the bed, wearing bandages as opposed to a shirt. Despite the moderate temperature outside, they were warmed up from walking for hours under the sun. Daisya followed in suit by tossing back his hood and kicking off his boots as he fell backwards onto the white cotton sheets of his bed. Marie complied by removing his coat. "So Kanda, what are you gonna do with the information about the Marshal being in Asia?"

The cobalt haired exorcist dropped his belongings on his chosen bed, excluding Mugen, which he kept at his waist. Kanda gave an irritated glare at the Turkish man. "I could care less about the information since I don't believe it, but I say we send that damned woman there anyways."

Marie wandered over to the bed closest to the window. "But Kanda, it wouldn't be the smartest thing to send her by herself without even a finder to acompany her. There could be Noah in the area as well, which would just make it suicide."

Daisya cackled. "With will power and a temperment like Kanda's I doubt she'll have much trouble if that happens. Though her IQ will probably have her do the sensible thing, unlike this guy here."

A vein appeared on Kanda's forehead as his hand reached for Mugen. "What did you say?"

"Relax Kanda. Jeez you have such a short fuse." The brunette chuckled and raised his hands in a defensive mannar as the bluenette summoned up his deadliest glare and pointed his sword at the other. Marie sighed as a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Ah, coming." Marie moved around his fellow teammates as they continued their squabble. He opened the wooden door and saw Nezumi and her exorcist coat standing in its wake. "Ah, Nezumi-san." With a wave of her hand he moved to the side to allow her entry, her golden eyes jaded and expressionless. Though that changed once she locked eyes with Kanda, who was already pissed off at Daisya. Sparks shot between the two as topaz clashed with cobalt. The two attitudes were so alike that they clashed - which he personally thought was a pointless reason.

"What do you want, Baka Nezumi." Considering her name was Japanese, it fit fairly easily with the nicknames he gave the others: Moyashi and Baka Usagi. The naming thing was a bit harder that one would think when it came to Lavi, he didn't even remember how he got around to calling him a rabbit. He supposed it was the stuffed rabbit doll that seemed to appear when he behaved...like he did. _Che, it must be another illusion, like the lotus flowers,_ He grumbled.

The said "idiot rat" raised a delicate eyebrow at the naming insult but kept her silence nonetheless, sending a jaded look at the Japanese man. Daisya's eyes scoped out her appearance, because unlike the blind giant and bonehead of a swordsman, he actually _had_ his male hormones. And even then intimate relationships weren't exactly encouraged within the Order; she had abandoned her coat at her room, appearing before them in a fitted black dress shirt, loose enough to enable her free range of movement, her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and the top buttons undone. The collar upturned. She also wore a layered version of the black, Order issued skirt for female exorcists, the smooth, durable material appearing as sleek as satin. The black straps that connected to her thigh-high stockings were hardly visible under the lower-most layer while the other half was covered by her knee-high boots.

As she moved towards a lone chair in the corner Kanda saw the flash of a thin white scar at the base of her throat, just above her collarbone. It looked as if it was made by a type of blade. What the - how did she get that scar? At her throat of all places? Was it from a battle? Yet, its so close to her jugular, she shouldn't have survived then. So, how? Kanda wondered. He would ask Lenalee, Komui, or maybe the Baka Usagi if they knew later. As he explained their latest course of action, his authority appearring through his words.

"The three of us will continue towards our original goal, the rat will head towards Asia." When the mixed female shot a surprised look at the Japanese man, he explained. "It's not reliable information, but we can't just pass it off. You're the fastest out of us four, so you'll get there quicker."

He paused begrudgingly, as if he was trying to spit the words out, but just couldn't. "...and you have a better chance of getting there without any problems than the rest of us do individually..." his eyes avoided looking at the others as they stared in slight shock, silently wondering if this was really their Kanda or a really good replacement/imitation. When he didn't threaten to slice them up with Mugen, they chose the latter. Then again, he did end up glaring back at them in that Kanda-esque way...

"So that's it. Any objections Rat?"

She shot him a pained look. They just got to the town and she had to go all the way back to Asia by herself? Was he crazy or was he trying to get her killed?

He gave a glare and looked out the window. The sun had already set and the moon was beginning to shed its light across the sky. A few stars were visible in the cloudless sky.

"Prepare for tomorrow. We'll continue then."


	6. The Baron Titled Vampire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**A/N: **I didn't realize I already had this chapter typed up...and it took me forever to figure that out... *shot***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Baron Titled Vampire<strong>

A dreary looking cliff stood as the backdrop for a dreary looking town, the sky above it dark and brooding. And a top the cliff stood a castle. It seemed rather large, the shadow of the castle proposing the architecture to be of the Victorian era or such. Or perhaps the Gothic era. One couldn't be quite sure by just looking at the figure. But one could easily just walk up to the tower and find out the architectural era. Nonetheless, it appeared as a significant work of architecture to most on-lookers.

Arystar Krory III looked down at the courtyard outside from a lightly misted window pane that resided on the upper levels of the castle. The flowers his grandfather had spent much of his life tending to were blooming magnificently. But this was just a small amount of the flora that occupied the manor's land. They were rooted to the ground, unable to leave. They were much like when his grandfather had wanted him to stay here, to never leave the castle walls.

He directed his gaze toward the small town that rested at the bottom of the cliff on which he lived on. There weren't that many people walking down the streets at this hour; it was getting quite late after all. _The townsfolk,_ he thought, _must hate me. They must despise me. For I am a monster in their eyes, and in my own as well-de aru._

His eyes flitted toward the ring of graves just below the window. There were eight of them. Eight civilians whom he had killed in cold blood. He bit his lip, revealing the set of pointed fangs in which he possessed in that bloody mouth of his. They punctured his lower lip, letting a drop of his scarlet blood flow into his mouth.

Blood had flown quite freely from the necks of the people he killed. And the taste, it was delicious, so utterly delicious. And it was delicious, like a fine wine that had been left to age to perfection. Like was a good word to describe it, because in reality it tasted like tomato juice to him, but it was much more satisfying, even if it looked just the same. And it made him feel strong and powerful. Made him feel like he could take on anyone who got in his way - something that would happen anyways. And before they died, he'd suck them dry of the tantalizing crimson fluid that pumped through their veins.

He shook his head, the signature streak of white hair that all of his ancestors had was in stark contrast of the black hair that rested on the rest of his head. He didn't want to think those thoughts. He didn't want to be the monster everyone seemed to see him as. He looked into his reflection on the window. His teeth. No, his fangs. Because of them they labeled him a blood-sucking monster, a vampire. But _am I really what they say I am-de aru,_ He thought. _Am I really a vampire? A blood-sucking monster-de aru?_

He strode down the halls towards the one room that helped sort his thoughts. Opening the heavy oak doors, he was welcomed by the sight of pictures of his ancestors. He shut the door, allowing himself the privacy needed for reflection. He walked up towards the large portrait of his grandfather, seeking advice. "Grandfather, was this the reason you wished for me to stay within the castle walls-de aru? Because you knew I was a vampire-de aru?" There was a knock on the door. It opened as he turned, and in walked a pretty young lady with blonde hair tied up into two high tails on either side.

"Arystar-sama?" She asked as he looked out the one window in the room. "Is it time yet?"

The sun was completely gone now. He felt a familiar shiver that seemed to run down his whole body. "Yes, Eliade," he replied. His white streak of hair stood up on edge. His facial expression became feral, his fangs now larger, sharper, deadlier. "It's time for the hunt."

* * *

><p>Allen walked up near the entrance of a small village, and let out a heavy sigh. Why was he here again<em>? Oh right, because Lenalee and Lavi sold me out to Komui,<em> He thought with obvious disdain. He would never lay a finger on Lenalee, due to the threat of Komui and his gentlemanly pride, but that didn't mean the same went for Lavi. _Besides, it's not like Bookman would mind if I send him crashing to a wall. _He stopped to think about what would happen then.

_Nezumi-san would probably kill me because she's still mad at Lavi for nicknaming her 'Mouse-chan', and since she can't wound Lavi if he gets injured after crashing into a wall, she'd end up more irritated than before, and part of it will be at me. She can really hold a grudge. And the frightening part is that she's naturally strong so if I get hit then I'll surely die! _His thoughts began to stray. _I wonder how she got so strong anyway. It's not from her innocence, and as far as I know she hasn't got a second stage to her weapon like Lavi or Lenalee. Or maybe she does and we just haven't seen it. I wonder what it would look like. I'll ask her when we go back to the Order._

He frowned. _But she probably won't answer...Lavi said she doesn't speak, but then again he was half awake when he said that. When we first met her, she spoke to me and Lenalee on the way back to headquarters. She rarely speaks, that much is true, but she does speak. Then again, _he thought, _it was just after that mission that she seemed to go...well mute._ He thought back to the station. _When Daisya mentioned her speaking, she, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman seemed to freeze on the spot. Lavi in particular had a rather guilty look in his eye. And he had been fairly quiet himself on the way back._

He wondered if Kanda knew anything about this. His thoughts quickly turned south. _Then again, BaKanda's peanut-sized brain probably can't comprehend anything other than himself._ He shook his head. There was no way he was going to let BaKanda piss him off just like that. He took a deep breath and stepped into the town. It was quiet, but he could understand why. He walked up to the vendor in front of the gate. He was selling some type of food, and Allen could hear his stomach rumbling. "Um, excuse me sir?" The guy looked pretty creepy already to be honest, but was just downright scary when he looked at Allen. He ran off yelling something about a black monk. "Hey wait! You forgot your cart!"

But it was too late. He was gone and Allen began to look around for some sort of inn. But then he heard the rumbling. Looking back in the direction the man had gone, he saw a giant horde of men running at him with torches in hand. This was not his day. First Komui and his master, now this. His scream rang out for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Author's Note

If you saw and signed the petition that was previously this chapter, I love you. Thank you, and I apologize for like…Not updating until now…*brick'd*

* * *

><p><strong>Due To Certain Circumstances<strong>

**I will not be able to publish chapter 7 of A Symphony of Innocence as soon as I would have liked. I wanted to publish it instead of this stupid author's note, since I hate the fact that it takes up a chapter, but I'm afraid my laptop is trying my patience. So while I try to recover chapter 6 of ASOI I'd like to apologize. *brick'd*  
><strong>

**I truly am sorry for this...unexpected delay. I will try to post the chapter by the end of the week. Until then I've been writing a side story on my tumblr (url is asianpaint) under my drabble page. Romeo, Romeo & Juliet is a drabble version of this story, which might include a few spoilers or so, I don't know. I didn't intend to use it as a filler for this story. Nezumi's name in RR&J is Alice, and in the story it'll just be short drabble like parts with no real story line. Just their daily lives at the Black Order and maybe a bit more insight on my reclusive, quiet character.  
><strong>

**Copy paste this, then get rid of the spaces. drabbles  
><strong>

***seiza* Thanks for sticking in there, if you still are.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>To the anon who reviewed: *this is so overdue I should have posted this earlier*<p>

You not only insulted the pride and hard work I have put into this story, but you've reviewed without even considering what reasons I might have had to want to write this story. I wrote this because I **wanted** to. I wanted a challenge, taking on two stories at once. It failed if anything else, but **I couldn't care less**. I like the love triangle plot. I like it so much that I even added it to the first story I published on this site, despite the chance that it might turn away readers. Sure, readers are important, but they're not as important as the writer. If the writer disliked the story's concept, what fun would it be to write it? It'd feel empty and maybe you can even pick up on the dislike from the way the story was wrote. Story can have chapters, and every chapter words. Writers are inspired and influenced by what happens around them. If they're angry, the chapter they worked on during the time can hold the angry feelings using the words. I'll never truly know why you reviewed with words like that; maybe to make yourself feel better or whatever the fuck your reason is. My point is, _you can't hurt me because I refuse to let your words get the better of me_. You can review as many times as you want about how horrible my story plot is, or about how much this love triangle idea is just a fucking load of bullshit, and _I won't care_. I like this story, and if you got a problem with that, all I can say is to either keep your goddamned opinions to yourself, or continue to review about how shitty this story is. You'd be better off with the former, because if you do review again, it simply proves my point that you have some personal gain from doing that merely because you decided to review again. Go on, review again. That is, **_if you_ _dare._**

Go on. See if I care. After all, I've got nothing but my pride to lose.


End file.
